


Kageyama's Gay Crisis

by thatsformetoknow



Category: haikyuu
Genre: 3rd year 1st years, Forgive Me, M/M, and I mean everyone, and everyone teases him, esp kageyama, even tsukishima, everyone is thirsty, hinata had a glo up, ill think of a title tomorrow, its 2am, kageyama tries to come to terms with his crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: To say that Kageyama was in a predicament was the understatement of the year. Scratch that; the decade and quite possibly the century. A predicament that was currently wiping his forehead with the hem of his shirt.When said predicament had said that he wouldn’t be around for the summer because he was staying with relatives out of town, Kageyama had been a little lonelier for the break than he had been expecting, but nothing major. He realised now he should have spent the summer mentally preparing himself for his best friend arriving back in Miyagi completely and utterly gorgeous.





	Kageyama's Gay Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pussycat_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussycat_scribbles/gifts), [Voltronicworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronicworld/gifts).



> before you read this i suggest you go and look at [THIS](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/171742225041/a-patron-requested-that-i-draw-hinata-looking) beautiful piece of art
> 
> we were talking about 3rd year hinata and everyone being weak in the stream while Em drew this and this fic idea happened and i said i'd write it so here it is

To say that Kageyama was in a predicament was the understatement of the year. Scratch that; the decade and quite possibly the century. A predicament that was currently wiping his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

When said predicament had said that he wouldn’t be around for the summer because he was staying with relatives out of town, Kageyama had been a little lonelier for the break than he had been expecting, but nothing major. He realised now he should have spent the summer mentally preparing himself for his best friend arriving back in Miyagi completely and utterly gorgeous.

Not that Hinata hadn’t been attractive before, of course, because Kageyama liked to think he wasn’t _that_ shallow of a person, but holy hell.

Kageyama would make sure to ask him what exactly he had spent the summer doing that had given him a torso that looked like that which would no doubt turn into a chastising for not spending the summer training like he should have been-

He probably shouldn’t be staring, Kageyama realised far too belatedly and averted his eyes, however unfortunately for him, to be met with Tsukishima’s gaze who was somewhat amusedly observing him with a raised eyebrow.

Kageyama glared at him.

‘Something wrong, King?’ Tsukishima asked with a smirk. ‘You’re looking a little...’ He broke off to ponder for the correct word. ‘Flushed?’

‘I’m fine.’ Kageyama bit out, but Tsukishima just laughed in response.

‘Yamayama-kun, what are you starting fights with Tsukishima for?’ Hinata asked, offering some water to him and Kageyama snatched it from him.

‘I’m not.’ He replied huffily and took a long drink.

‘Wow. You must be really thirsty, huh?’ Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi giggled beside him.

‘Stop teasing him, Tsukki.’ Yamaguchi nudged him with his arm and Tsukishima turned to him in an over exaggerated apology.

‘Ever so sorry, Captain. Won’t happen again.’

Hinata gave him a confused look. 

‘Well of course he’s thirsty, we just played two sets.’

Tsukishima snorted but didn’t reply, offering water to Yamaguchi though he had already had some.

‘And you, Captain? Are you thirsty too?’

Yamaguchi eyed Hinata for a moment and took the water, taking a very long and deliberate swig. ‘Most definitely. You?’ He asked, handing the water back to him.

Tsukishima observed Hinata for a long moment with a tilted head and then drank. ‘Mm. Suppose so.’ Yamaguchi giggled at that and by this point Kageyama was thoroughly confused.

‘You guys are so weird.’ He muttered under his breath, but Yamaguchi only laughed.

Kageyama turned to give Hinata a questioning look but he only shrugged. Mistake. Looking at Hinata ever, just in general, was a mistake now anyway, but looking at Hinata when he was running a hand through his hair was his biggest mistake of the day so far.

He swallowed thickly and drew his gaze away, deliberately not looking at Tsukishima or Yamaguchi and finding a nice spot on the gym floor to busy himself with investigating.

‘So, Hinata.’ Tsukishima began in an overly-friendly way that set Kageyama on edge. ‘What did you get up to this summer?’

Yamaguchi elbowed him in the side. ‘Tsukki.’ He reprimanded softly though Kageyama was unsure of why – so far he seemed to just be being friendly.

Hinata grinned. ‘I was helping out my uncle! He works at this place that I don’t really remember the name but it was pretty cool.’

Tsukishima nodded, as if avidly listening. ‘What did you do? Heavy lifting? Manual labour?’

Hinata looked surprised for a moment. ‘Yeah, actually. How did you know?’

Tsukishima brushed it off, though it looked as though he was hiding a smirk. ‘Ah, you know, just a lucky guess.’

Hinata seemed sceptical for all of a second before turning to Kageyama.

‘What about you, Kageyama-kun? How did you fair without your bestest friend in the whole wide world?’

Kageyama was taken aback before recollecting himself. ‘I, uh. Fine.’

‘Articulate.’ Tsukishima said softly to Yamaguchi. 

‘Okay.’ Yamaguchi cut him off before Kageyama could say anything else. ‘Break times over, we have a final set to play and then we’re done for the day.’

Kageyama nodded gratefully. If the team that Kageyama was playing on lost the final set, and Kageyama was going to admit to it being mostly his fault, he was most definitely not going to admit to it being because his focus was more on Hinata’s thighs as he jumped than where exactly he was setting the ball to.

‘Are you okay?’ Hinata said as they walked home together. ‘You’ve seemed, I don’t know- distracted.’

Kageyama looked at him and swallowed. He opened his mouth and wordlessly shrugged. ‘I-’ He looked away from Hinata, feeling his cheeks heat. ‘I’m fine, just getting back into the swing of things I guess.’

Hinata hummed understandingly. ‘Makes sense. It was great having you toss to me again though! I’ve really missed it.’ He said enthusiastically.

‘Me too.’ Kageyama said gently. ‘It wasn’t the same without you.’

‘Kageyama-kun, you’ll make me blush!’ Hinata cried.

‘You can stop calling me Kageyama-kun, you know. It’s been three years.’

Hinata stopped walking momentarily but quickly regained his place. ‘But I need to use some honorific, you still do with me.’

‘What? No I don’t.’

‘Yes you do.’ Hinata said with a light giggle and then made what Kageyama had come to know as his ‘Kageyama-impersonation-face’ ‘Oi! Hinata-dumbass!’

Kageyama felt his cheeks heat. ‘I only say that when you’re being a dumbass, dumbass.’

‘You say it all the time!’

‘I guess you’re always a dumbass then, huh?’ Kageyama said, and he could almost hear the disgusting fondness in his tone.

‘I am not! Take it back!’

Kageyama hummed thoughtfully. ‘How about- I stop calling you a dumbass when you stop being a dumbass?’

‘That’s not a good deal! You always think that!’

Kageyama laughed quietly. ‘This is me.’ He said coming to a stop, as if he and Hinata didn’t walk home together every day, and as if he didn’t break off from the path at this same point.

‘See you tomorrow.’ Hinata said, clambering onto the seat of his bike and gave Kageyama a quick wave.

‘Don’t hit a rock and die on your way home, okay?’ He said and Hinata agreed. Maybe it was a little far off from the generic ‘stay safe’ but it sufficed.

Kageyama had only been walking for around two minutes before he had got his phone out.

‘Kageyama?’

‘Suga-senpai.’ Kageyama breathed. 

‘Are you okay?’ He asked and Kageyama inhaled.

‘Yes. No. Well- technically- yes, but-’

‘Slow down. Tell me all about it.’

Kageyama let out a huff. ‘Okay, so- Hinata was gone all summer doing I don’t know what but he’s back now and I just- I don’t know, he’s really, really… I mean you should see him- god! He’s going to kill me.’

Suga laughed softly down the phone. ‘Kageyama. You called me to tell me how thirsty you are for Hinata?’

‘Thi- Oh.’ He said, immediately realising what Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been on about, and- what the hell? Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had implied that they were ‘thirsty for Hinata’ and now that Kageyama had some context, it wasn’t too difficult to work out what that meant.

‘Oh?’

‘Tsukishima was making fun of me.’ He said in a half growl, half whine.

‘Glad to see nothing has changed there then. So- why don’t you go for it?’

‘Go for what?’

‘Hinata?’

Kageyama spluttered. ‘What? No! I couldn’t- I could never- Me and Hinata?’

Suga humoured him. ‘Well… Don’t you think there could be something there? Or are you only after him for his looks?'

‘No!’ Kageyama defended himself. 

‘So you do like him.’

‘No! I mean- I- ugh.’ Kageyama should have known that calling Sugawara was a bad idea.

‘It’s okay, Kageyama. We all catch feelings sometimes, and if the people we catch them for are super hot? Well, that’s just a bonus, isn’t it?’

‘I do not have feelings for Hinata!’

Suga hummed. ‘Okay.’

‘I mean- I don’t, right?’

‘I don’t know, you tell me.’ 

Kageyama was silent for a few minutes. 

‘Would it really be so bad?’ Suga gently broke the silence as Kageyama approached his house.

‘Well…’ He huffed. ‘I don’t know. There’s no way he likes me, even if I did like him.

Kageyama didn’t miss the ‘Which you do.’ that Suga muttered under his breath.

‘Just, have a think about it, okay?’ 

‘Okay. Bye, Suga-senpai.’

‘Call me any time, alright?’

Kageyama made a noise of affirmation and then ended the call.

He called out that he was home as he went inside and took his shoes off, though he was unsure as to whether anyone else was.

He was less than half an hour into his maths homework when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Daichi, apparently. Why was Daichi texting him?

_Daichi: So, I hear you have a problem and need some advice._

_Sent: A problem?_

_Daichi: As your Senpai, I feel it is my duty to help you. And as someone who has much experience with a hot person, I am therefore obligated to offer my advice._

_Sent: Suga is a fucking traitor._

_Daichi: Language._

_Sent: What’s the advice?_

_Daichi: There is none. You’re fucked. I’m sorry. Suga and I will make arrangements for your funeral._

_Sent: Fuck you._

_Daichi: Hey! Have some respect for your Senpai!_

_Sent: Sorry, senpai. Kindly, go and fuck yourself. Thank you._

_Daichi: … Let me know how it goes, alright?_

_Sent: Will do._

Kageyama let out a groan of frustration. Was all anyone going to do make fun of him? He didn’t want to date Hinata, right? It was just some stupid infatuation because sweet Jesus, that chest and the face and the hair and those legs and-

Maths homework. Maths homework.

Except, Kageyama had never had an infatuation before, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. He just felt hot all over whenever Hinata was near and when he smiled at him and holy hell when he had used his shirt to wipe his face- Kageyama was not even going to acknowledge the effect it had had on him. 

But it wasn’t like he just wanted to fuck him- dear god please don’t let him start thinking about that. So, in that respect, he supposed that, in a way, he must have some sort of feelings, right?

That was not good.

Kageyama was no master of expressing his feelings and half of the time anything nice he tried to say came out as an insult so he hated to think about how that confession would go.

Who was he kidding, there was no way he was getting any of that homework done tonight. Why did his stupid best friend have to go and get stupidly hot and make Kageyama completely and utterly stupid for him?

What had he done to deserve this? 

Something would have to be done because if he played like he played today ever again? He would not allow that to happen; most definitely not. But he supposed that for now, he would just have to learn to deal with being blinded every time he looked at the boy and pray to god he could avoid thinking about him in bed at night.

That sounded worse than he had intended, but then again… No one had to know, if he did, right?

**Author's Note:**

> poor kageyama
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
